A display unit is composed of a base sheet metal, a display main body, and a display, and the display unit is attached to a vehicle roof sheet metal on a vehicle production line. In such an attachment, conventionally, a vehicle roof sheet metal and a base sheet metal as well as the base sheet metal and a display main body have been fastened with a clip or screw. However, in the above attaching structure, an attaching work efficiency thereof is unfavorable on the vehicle production line; particularly, in detaching a display unit from a vehicle roof sheet metal for internal inspection and replacement, it is necessary to remove the clips; therefore, it is necessary to prepare bored holes for inserting a screw driver for removing clip-attaching screws in a partition board provided inside a display main body.
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses an arrangement for quickly attaching and detaching a multimedia unit to and from a flip-down base provided on a vehicle ceiling.